sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Wolves
Team Members VW1: Valerie Fitzroy School: Whittree Weapon: Winchester Model 1897 "Trench Gun" VW2: Angie Hart School: Whittree Weapon: Flashball VW3: Davis Todd School: Davison Weapon: Flintlock Axe Pistol VW4: Eden Bishop School: Davison Weapon: Emeco 1006 VW5: Lily Ashburg School: Whittree Weapon: Hello Kitty Aluminium T-ball Bat Mentor 'The Winner' "Way I see it, I'm one of the only people who walked out of SOTF alive. Makes me more qualified than most to guide others to surviving too." Name: Jared Clayton Age: 22 (participated in SOTF: TV four years ago) Gender: Male Appearance: Jared has brown, curly hair that was formerly shoulder length, but recently met with a tragic encounter at the barber's and is now only medium-long. As his past experiences have slowly began to recede, Jared has put on a little weight - he stands at 5'7" and now tips the scales at a healthier 120 lbs, though he's still rather scrawny. Jared still suffers from a somewhat poor complexion and weak chin, and the ragged criss-cross of scarring across his left cheek will probably never truly fade. Biography: Cocky, brash and above all, supremely confident, Jared Clayton is a man who holds the firm belief that he has everything absolutely under control. It wasn't always the way; in high school, Jared was always the awkward, slightly gawky kid that didn't fit in too well, only had a couple friends, and had no real idea where he was going with his life. That all changed the moment his class was picked for SOTF-TV Season 37. Thrust into the life or death scenario, Jared embraced pragmatism, prioritising his own survival above everything else. This attitude served him well - from allowing him to survive being tortured by a deranged classmate, to ambushing a group with a grenade after they had assumed him fatally injured. Jared racked up eight kills in total, and though he required immediate medical attention, he exhibited few lasting psychological consequences from his ordeal; indeed he seemed to be delighted with his newfound fame. Jared has since become a prominent 'face' for SOTF-TV, not so much a spokesperson as someone who is always happy to fulfil media commitments and show up when an official event needs a bit of extra flash. He has also shown a lot of willingness to engage with the fan community and to work on other projects; Jared has began to develop a fairly lucrative career in voice acting. However, when Jared truly came to the fore was in SOTF-TV Season 65, when he was drafted to be one of the mentors for the teams of participants. Popular amongst the viewers and critics alike, Jared was very willing to return when asked if he would like to continue on in the same capacity for Season 66. Team Conclusion: With seemingly neither the will nor the equipment to compete in the game... will the Wolves bow out, or will their mentor be able to instruct them in winning ways? Mentor's Comment: "...Wow. Do any of these guys know how to turn on a goddamn television? Urgh. Time to play Mister Reality Check and sort their shit out." - Jared Clayton Team Evaluations )]] Kills: 'None '''Eliminated By: 'Lily Ashburg's death at the hands of Jewel Evans 'Collected Weapons: '''Pony Pogo Stick (from Christopher Schwartz) '''Allies: 'Michael Robinson, Dougie Sharpe, Jaxon Street 'Enemies: 'Gabriel Munez, Vahka Basayev '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jared Clayton, in chronological order. *First Impressions *Stupidity Abound *Boyhood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jared Clayton and the Violet Wolves. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams